dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Trouble on Arlia
"Trouble on Arlia" is the seventh episode of the Vegeta Saga in the original Saban dub of the Dragon Ball Z series. It aired in first-run syndication on October 25, 1996. Summary Gohan wakes up and energetically kicks a large tree, causing it to discard a surplus of berries. As he starts to eat his breakfast, the same tyrannosaur who ate his (Gohan's) brontosaurus friend tries to attack him. Gohan, not feeling the least bit intimidated, tricks the dinosaur into running head-first into a mountainous pillar, causing him to be knocked unconscious. Gohan draws his sword, chops off a slice of his tail (which in fact Gohan has done more than once, considering how much of its tail has been cut off), and cooks it. Piccolo, watching from above, is quite surprised by Gohan's improvement in learning how to survive on his own. In space, Vegeta and Nappa awaken and land on a mysterious planet. Moments after they land, underlings of someone named King Moai attempt to arrest them. Nappa, the larger Saiyan objects at first, but withdraws when Vegeta says so. Vegeta and Nappa are imprisoned in the King's dungeon. It is here where they learn of King Moai's tyranny and how he captured the slave Atla on his wedding day and stole his wife-to-be, Lemlia. King Moai is enjoying his warriors fight to the death when he learns of Vegeta and Nappa's capture. He orders to have them brought before him, but surprisingly, they are already there. King Moai says he will give them anything they want if they can defeat his warriors. A warrior readies himself, but Vegeta kills him before he makes a move. Vegeta says that he wants the planet. King Moai refuses and sends all of his warriors after them. Nappa raises two fingers and eliminates all of the warriors in a single blast. King Moai sends out a large, beastlike alien named Yetti for them to fight next. Nappa locks horns with the beast, and rips off one of his appendages. While the beast is in pain, Nappa launches a Ki blast at him, instantly killing him. King Moai is killed next, and moments afterward, Atla emerges and is reunited with Lemlia. Vegeta calls for their space pods, and they leave in them. In space, Vegeta fires a Galick Beam that destroys the planet just as Atla and Lemlia unite. They talk about the Earth and the Dragon Balls. Meanwhile, on Snake Way, Goku hitches a ride on a passing street cleaner. Major events *First time we see Vegeta and Nappa in battle. Changes *A scene involving Launch robbing a bank was removed. All scenes and references to Launch were cut from this particular dub. *A rock is used to cover a fatal blow to King Moai. *Scenes taking place outside of Arlia were spliced together from various other episodes, as such the uncut equivalent for this episode varies greatly. Trivia *The setting of Arlia is probably a reference to the popular movie 'Planet of the Apes' amongst others of the same genre. *The scene after the loser of the fight is thrown in the pit, resembles , with the monster inside the pit resembling the Rancor beast. *Earlier in the episode, Gohan is seen running with a bowl of food that is supposed to be his supper. However, later as the chase continues, he no longer carries the bowl. *Much of the violent content from this episode was retained, in contrast to other episodes distributed by Saban Entertainment. This could be due to the fact that the Arlians bared an alienoid appearance, instead of a humanoid appearance. Gallery External links *IMDb page for "Trouble on Arlia (1996)" *Review of the episode's censorship Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Edited Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z